


Jordan and the Sea

by Krocodile_lord



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Aikka is the avatar, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krocodile_lord/pseuds/Krocodile_lord
Summary: After they returned to the Earth, Jordan made a promise he really wants to keep. And if not - the Sea.





	Jordan and the Sea

Стоя над руинами, они обнимались. Ее дыхание жгло кожу Джордана, и он с тоской понял, что рад, что это он, а не Айкка, остался в этом мире и смог обнять Молли. Он вздохнул, опуская глаза на присыпанную каменной крошкой, выкрашенную дешевой краской макушку. Лучше, чем сейчас, не будет шанса, понял он.  
\- Я возвращаюсь домой, - сказала смертельно уставшая Молли.  
\- Я тоже! Возвращаюсь, - выпалил Джордан, старательно прикусывая совсем другие слова.

Полный тяжелых дум, Джордан сидел на тюке, в котором лежал весь его нехитрый скарб.  
“Вот я и возвращаюсь”, - думал он. Но куда? В армию? Домой? Это невозможно. Он пойдет на улицы, или к морю, серому и ледяному. Насобирает и сдаст металлолом, купит лодчонку. Поймает огромную рыбу, забухает и умрет в двадцать пять лет, так и не зная, что было бы, если бы он был хоть чуть смелее.  
Мимо прошла Молли, он скосил глаза до боли.  
\- Хватит грустить, давай веселиться!! - крикнул ему в ухо Стэн и треснул по голове. Джордан заорал, падая с мешка.  
\- Ты пьян! Ты пьян, мерзкий сапожник, тебя уволят, - воскликнул он, поднимаясь и прикрывая нос от запаха чудовищного бухла скрабов.   
\- А то! Я уже попросил у Дона. И за тебя тоже слово замолвил, - охотно поделился Стэн и подмигнул.  
Джордан сделал вид, будто утирает слезы.  
\- Никому веры нет. Блин, - печально сказал он.  
Стэн согласно закивал:  
\- Дон так же сказал. Хочешь тайну? - Стэн, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился низко, обволакивая Джордана вонючим дыханием, - он поехавший. Он заплакал и сказал, что ему будет нас не хватать. Так что беги от него поскорее, пока он не начнет спрашивать, что такое любовь и когда отменят первый закон роботехники.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Джордан, уже не глядя в сторону Молли, - знаю я все.

Очередным промозглым утром Джордан понял, что у него начинает болеть горло, а в брезенте палатки чайка пробила дырку клювом, добираясь до пачки доритос. Кое-как, запутываясь в покрывале и нескольких слоях одежды, он вылез наружу, стуча зубами и выдувая носом облачки пара.   
Серое море встретило его порывами холодного ветра и запахом рыбы. Джордан снял армейский говнодав, проверил, на месте ли его жалкие финансы, вынул из кармана и разорвал календарный лист с обведенным черным маркером числом. Хватит тянуть сопли и вести отсчет. Сегодня будет этим днем, подумал он при этом. А нет - так море, лодка и смерть в двадцать пять. Джордан С. Вайлд выигрывает в любом случае.  
Он сунул руки в карманы, сжимая пальцы вокруг маленькой черненькой коробочки и пошел ловить автобус. Когда порыв ветра сдул палатку и она неуклюже покатилась по пляжу, пугая чаек, он даже не побежал ее ловить.

Несмотря на творившееся посреди июня безобразие, здесь, в casa de Вэй, всегда царил свет и покой. Белые потолки и стены, длинные коридоры, тысячи светильников. Ева впервые в жизни задумалась о счетах за электричество, глядя на свой новый дом. А проведя в нем неделю, начала беспокоиться за душевное благополучие.  
Света было так много, что от него кружилась голова. Ева спросила однажды отца, зачем им столько, и он только с удивлением посмотрел на нее.  
\- Тебе не нравится? - наконец сказал он.  
\- Тут дело не в том, нравится мне это или нет, - ответила она, - просто у меня неплохое зрение и мне, в целом, неинтересно носить черные очки в ванной.  
Дон облокотился на стену.   
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул он, - я сделаю с этим что-нибудь.  
И он действительно сделал с этим что-нибудь, но через неделю все вернулось на свои места.  
Единственное, о чем могла думать Ева - так это о том, что, отправляясь на Обан, она мечтала о том, чтобы вернуть все на свои места. Ее желание сбылось, теперь все было почти таким же, каким было до того, как она стала гонщиком. Какая разница, что стены места, где она живет, белые, а не тошнотворно-зеленые. Какая разница, что Дон тратит половину доходов на электричество, а не экономит на всем, на чем только можно без того, чтобы не угрожать напрямую жизни школьников.  
Ну, честно говоря, сразу после того, как Айкка превратился в свет, Джордан оказался живым и невредимым, вселенная была спасена, Дон обнял ее и она почувствовала его тепло, после того, как все их желания сбылись - Ева была счастлива.   
\- Ева, мы идем домой, - сказал Дон, в его голосе были слезы, он смотрел только на нее.  
\- Мы закажем пиццу? - дрожащим голосом спросила она, жадно обнимая его и глядя на него снизу вверх - нелегкий трюк, который могла выкинуть только она одна.   
\- Какую захочешь, доченька, - сказал Дон, гладя ее по голове.  
\- Я хочу с ананасами, - прошептала Ева, закрывая глаза. Дон продолжал гладить ее по голове даже после того, как она призналась, что она любит пиццу с ананасом, и если это не доказывает силу их любви друг к другу, то мы не знаем, что тогда вообще любовь.  
Все стало даже лучше, когда они наконец приехали домой. Это была темная, дождливая ночь, лужи блестели в свете фонарей автомобиля Дона. Он некоторое время смотрел на свой белый дом, потом медленно повернулся посмотреть на соседнее сидение, где сидела Ева. Она спала, и он протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее по голове. Она открыла глаза, и его рука дрогнула на полпути.  
\- Пап, я умираю от голода, - сказала она хрипло.  
\- Я помню, - сказал Дон, - я должен тебе пиццу с ананасами.  
\- А я уже не помню, но верю тебе на слово, - сказала Ева, бодая его руку головой.  
Он погладил ее по гладким волосам.

Однажды, возвращаясь со школы, она была встречена темнотой… и тишиной.  
Она не знала, в чем дело, но ощущение страха и одиночества накатило на нее, забилось в глотку и уши, ослепило глаза. Еве захотелось бежать.

\- Батя, передай соль, - попросила Ева, сидя за большим белым столом.   
“Батя” вздрогнул и перестал ковырять вилкой омлет, переведя взгляд со стены на любимую дочурку. Что-то в его пустых глазах подсказало Еве, что он ее не слышал.  
\- Соль, папочка, - повторила она, сдерживая недовольный вдох.  
\- Что, соль нужна? Тут где-то должна быть…- пробормотал Дон и встал.  
Ева постучала пальцами по столу, глядя на то, как Дон грустно ковыряется, отыскивая соль в ящике с ножами.  
\- Неважно, пап, - сказала она и перегнулась через стол, дотягиваясь до солонки, стоящей рядом с тарелкой Дона.   
Сам Дон бросил поиски и теперь стоял, опираясь спиной на раковину, выглядя довольно грустно на фоне белого великолепия в своей нелепой черной рубашке с коротким рукавом. Такие люди, как он, просто не созданы для нормальной одежды. Или нормальной семьи.   
Так подумала Ева в приступе меланхолии, которые случались с ней все чаще и чаще в последнее время. Может быть, она наконец-то стала расти.  
\- Все окей, пап? - с нажимом спросила растущая Ева.  
\- Боже мой, да нормально все, - ворчливо ответил Дон. Ева перевела дыхание. Она уж думала, что-то случилось.  
Дон тем временем взял себя в руки, вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Ну, чем ты сегодня занимаешься… дочь моя?  
“Участвую в школьной жизни, ну ты знаешь - варю с девочками метамфетамин”, хотела съязвить Ева, но решила не рисковать. Дон Вэй обладал комплекцией помирающего от голода наркомана и отсутствием чувства юмора, еще покалечится.   
Упоминать, что сегодня, вообще-то, ее день рождения, она тоже не стала. Во-первых, у нее тоже должны быть маленькие садо-мазохистические радости в жизни, во-вторых, как будто это что-то меняло.  
Поэтому она просто сказала:  
\- Я, наверное, в комнате посижу и спать лягу.  
Она встала из-за стола и направилась к выходу, стараясь не заметить облегчения на лице отца.  
Но какая-то мысль не могла покинуть ее голову. Что-то важное, что она, вообще-то, не могла бы забыть в обычной ситуации…  
Она остановилась у двери, копаясь в памяти, и вдруг ее озарило.  
\- Ах да, пап, - она неосознанно дотронулась до косяка двери, - как там Рик?  
Краем глаза она увидела, как лицо Дона скривилось, будто бы от досады.  
\- Не могу до него дозвониться, - наконец ответил Дон, - зачем он тебе?  
\- Да незачем, - пожала плечами Ева, глядя на пол и ковыряя пальцем дерево.  
Она вошла в свою комнату, включила свет, заперла ее на ключ, выключила свет и упала на кровать.   
\- Странно, - вздохнула Ева через какое-то время неподвижного лежания.  
Странным она нашла то, что Дона она оставила на кухне, но ощущение абсолютного одиночества так и не думало покидать ее.  
Белый день смотрел в белую комнату, и Еве стало казаться, что такими темпами ее проблемы скоро станут более серьезны, чем обычная подростковая мутотень. Они с отцом сойдут с ума в этой больничной чистоте, как раз после того, как наступил хэппи-энд.

Джордан проснулся от собственного крика - кто-то гаркнул ему прямо в ухо и армейские рефлексы подбросили его тело в воздух.  
\- Что случилось, - кричал Джордан, готовясь биться до смерти с гнидами-завоевателями.  
\- Я говорю, все, сына, приехали, - ответил ему голос гниды-завоевателя, а где-то еще слышался ржач.  
Джордан продрал глаза и увидел за окном автобуса какую-то помойку и три бомжа.  
\- Я вроде… не сюда ехал-то, дяденька, - проблеял он.  
\- Ну, дерьмо случается, тетенька, - хмыкнул невидимый за толстым стеклом водитель.  
Джордан почесал крашеную голову.   
\- Я и дороги-то отсюда не знаю, - грустно сказал он.  
\- Самые главные дороги - те, которые прокладываем мы сами, - мудро заметил кондуктор, постукивая пальцем по спинке сиденья.  
Смысла в том, чтобы прикинуться тупым, Джордан не видел, поэтому быстренько проверил свои манатки и вышел из автобуса.  
\- Си куаеретис репериетис, - пожелал ему удачи водитель, перед тем как уехать.   
Джордан, стоя посреди черного вонючего пустыря, посмотрел вокруг. Черный вонючий пустырь начал смотреть на него. Галдели чайки, шумели мусором бомжи.  
Джордан набрал в грудь воздух.  
\- Ну и куда мне, блядь, идти, - раздался жалобный крик души.  
Джордан постоял еще немного, но, так как ответа на его животрепещущий вопрос так и не пришло, пошел обратно к городу.

Ева проснулась, будто ее ударили. Она села рывком, ничего не понимая и едва различая что-то в серой хмари, окутывающей комнату.  
Все было тихо, даже часы не тикали, разве что на улице бился в окно ветер.  
Еву бросило в дрожь от вида пустых стен и темных углов. Она никак не могла понять, как она смогла здесь заснуть.   
“Дурдом”, - злобно подумала она, спрыгивая с кровати, включая свет и отыскивая кроссовки. Ощущение тоски и непонятной опасности бурлило в ее крови, и ей хотелось бежать.  
Ева добежала до входной двери, и что-то заставило ее посмотреть назад. Рядом с лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, стоял Дон Вэй, освещенный очередной лампой. Он был одет в более или менее нормальную для себя одежду - ни сантиметра кожи ниже подбородка он не отдал на растерзание молекулам воздуха.  
Ева смотрела на него и чувствовала подкатывающий к горлу ком. Она вспомнила месяцы, недели, проведенные рядом с этим человеком. Она не могла вспомнить, объединяло ли их что-то, кроме гонок и любви к давно умершему человеку.  
Дон продолжал смотреть на нее, и ей показалось, что она знает, о чем думает он. О том, какого хрена эта незнакомка торчит у него дома, и где его ружье.  
\- Я пошла, папа, - сказала незнакомка, - но я еще вернусь.  
Дверь захлопнулась.   
\- Вернешься после одиннадцати - посажу под домашний арест, - пробормотал Дон.

Джордан уже устал считать жопы, в которые он попадал за один этот день. Тем не менее, он был вынужден признать, что их можно легко расставить по дерьмовости. И эта, в которой находился он сейчас, была победителем, неоспоримым чемпионом дерьмовости.  
\- Нет, - бормотал он, - нет, нет, нет. Быть этого не может.  
Он стоял и пялился на собственную рожу. Находившуюся на листовке с надписью “А ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТОГО МАЛЬЧИКА?”.  
А когда он наконец смог отлепить взгляд от божественных бровей, доставшихся ему от своей презренной матери, то увидел пару полицейских, направляющихся к нему с крайне целеустремленными выражениями лица.   
Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы представить, к каким именно целям были устремлены эти служители закона. “У-ля-ля, Жан-Клод! Мне кажется, ЭТОГО МАЛЬЧИКА я где-то уже видел!”  
Джордан успел только постер сорвать, а его уже окружили. Впрочем, даже если бы он побежал, то делал бы он это недолго - сказывались семь километров пешкодралом.  
\- Доброго дня, гражданин, э… - полицейский загадочно улыбнулся, предлагая Джордану заполнить пробел собственным именем и в зачатке предотвратить цирковое представление.  
Джордан был непоколебим и несгибаем.  
\- Жан-Клод, - пробормотал он.  
Полицейский улыбнулся, показав зубы и сверкнув стеклами очков  
\- Получается, мы тезки? Будем знакомы, гражданин Жан-Клод. А можно документики?  
Джордан, не сводя глаз с зубов “тезки”, сглотнул.   
\- А что случилось-то? - рискнул он.  
\- Нам нужно кое-что проверить, - вклинился второй полицейский, до этого хранивший достойное молчание.  
\- Может быть, вы действительно некто Жан-Клод, - подхватил первый, - может быть, вы просто случайно похожи на Джордана С. Вайлда, которого очень настойчиво просит вернуться в родительский дом его мать.  
Джордан отвел глаза и заложил руку со сжатым постером за спину.  
\- Может быть, вы просто полюбоваться взяли с собой листовку, где изображен Джордан С. Вайлд, и сейчас прячете ее за спиной, - продолжал нудить полицейский.   
\- Да хорош уже, - не выдержал Джордан и сердито бросил листовку на землю, где ее подхватил порыв ветра и швырнул Джордану в лицо.  
Полицейские некоторое время смотрели в молчании на черно-белую бумажную голову Джордана на теле настоящего Джордана.  
Но вот они хмыкнули, переглянулись, и тут бы Джордан вернулся к мамочке или в армию несолоно хлебавши, если бы не замечательный случай.  
Джордан глубоко вздохнул, снял с лица бумажку, заорал что-то неразборчивое, попытался побежать, наступил на самую крупную мозоль и упал, поверженный.  
Полицейские уже неспешно подходили, как вдруг, точно гром среди ясного неба, грянул вой знакомого ховеркрафта, сопровождаемый грохотом и воплями прохожих.   
“Не может быть”, - подумал Джордан, лежа на земле и глядя на окруженную облаком пыли, мрачную, точно пятый всадник Апокалипсиса, “Молли”.  
\- Молли!! - заголосил Джордан, подползая поближе к проезжей части. И то, что грустная Ева Вэй вдруг посмотрела по сторонам и заметила старого камрада, и было замечательным случаем.  
\- Здорово, - сказала она, глядя с вышины на распластавшегося Джордана.  
Джордан приподнялся и протянул к ней дрожащую руку. Свет, лившийся с небес на Еву слепил его глаза, и из них текли слезы.  
Ева взяла его за руку прежде, чем он просипел “спаси меня”.  
\- Пристегни ремни, старый товарищ, - провозгласила она, - поездка будет тряской.  
\- Так, э-э-э, дамочка, - отмерз полицейский.  
К счастью Джордана, она не стала с ними перекидываться едкими фразами, а просто вдавила педаль и оставила полисменов глотать пыль.  
Полицейские постояли немного, а затем Жан-Клод профессиональным движением снял очки, сдул с них пыль, а затем надел и сказал:  
\- Люк, запиши, что Джордан С. Вайлд скоро снова станет сыном своей матери. И неважно, каким раком.

Джордан плакал. Он сидел позади Евы, цепляясь за нее окоченевшими пальцами, и жопа его была готова сорваться и проехаться по асфальту.   
Тем не менее, сейчас он, впервые за долгие годы, был счастлив.  
\- Какая удача! - Кричал он ей в ухо, восторгаясь.  
\- Что? - Кричала ему в ответ Ева, и их вопли уносил ветер.  
Если спросить, куда они несутся, вряд ли бы у них был ответ. Полицейских оставили позади уже давно, фуры перестали проносится мимо, навстречу летели яркие витрины. Наступал вечер, небо, бывшее серой мутью, окрашивалось синим, ветер потеплел. Когда они стояли на светофоре, Джордан мог разглядеть их с Евой отражения в витринах. Он выглядел ужасно, а Ева - очень хорошо.   
\- Не думала тебя тут увидеть, - прозвучал ее голос, приглушенный шумом улицы. Джордан порадовался удовольствию, прозвучавшему в этой фразе.  
\- Ну ты знаешь, какой я,- неловко пробормотал Джордан, - непредсказуемый, как ве… - он глотнул выхлопного газа какой-то драндулюги и на секунду задохнулся,- Как ветер,- выдавил он.  
\- Ась? - громко спросила Ева.  
\- Ничего! - громко рявкнул Джордан в ее затылок.  
Ева прибавила газу.  
\- Сейчас будет тряско,- сказала она и слегка запнулась,- ну, как обычно. Держись за что-нибудь.  
Джордан послушно попытался покрепче держаться за Не Грудь.  
Ева съехала в кривой переулок и понеслась, овеваемая запахом мочи.  
Джордан задумался о двуличности родного города Евы. Мерзкие развалины соседствовали с блистательным новостроем, бомжи ночевали на ступенях элитных бутиков. Он слышал, что в городском управлении ничего не делают с подобным безобразием, списывая на “традицию” и “уникальность образа”. “Я б им эти традиции по самый образ…” - бормотал в голове Джордана привычный голос солдата, защитника и хранителя страны, нетерпимого к дегенератству и прочему неадеквату. Заслушавшись собственными мыслями, Джордан подскочил от неожиданности, когда Ева остановилась на берегу некоей набережной и задала прямой вопрос:  
\- А что ты тут делаешь?  
Джордан не смог удержаться. Ева застала его врасплох и он сказал как есть:  
\- Тебя ищу.  
Он тут же покраснел, как свекла. Ева, потихоньку катившая свой ховеркрафт по пустынной, окрашенной в оранжевое светом фонарей дороге, спросила:  
\- И как, получается?  
\- Думаю, да,- уголки рта Джордана дрогнули в кривой улыбке.  
Ева вздохнула и наклонилась вперед, скрывая лицо:  
\- Я, Джордан.... если быть честной...   
Сердце Джордана пропустило удар.  
\- Я не уверена, если я нашла себя. Это мой дом, но мне тут плохо, - пробормотала Ева.  
Сердце Джордана продолжило биться, как раньше, только приятно загорчило где-то в животе.  
\- После Обана, да?- тихо сказал Джордан. Он понимал.  
\- Да, - Ева выпрямилась и обернулась, ветер трепал ее черно-красные волосы, - после Обана.   
Они на секунду встретились глазами, и увидели друг в друге такого же больного и жалкого подростка, в которого превратились они сами. В которых превращались все мы.   
\- Велосипед!! - заорал Джордан, и Ева едва успела обогнуть беднягу.   
\- Откуда они все повылезали, блин,- проворчала она, насупившись.   
Джордан какое-то время смотрел на черную в белых и оранжевых бликах ленту воды, тянущуюся рядом с ними. Через реку сиял город, а глаза Джордана привлекла высокая башня с мерцающими огнями. Это какая-то телевизионная станция, подумал он. В его голове тут же появилось воспоминание, в котором он, мелкий Джордан, вот так же едет в машине по набережной и видит похожую башню. “Пап, а что это!” - пищал мелкий Джордан. “А это какая-то телевизионная станция”,- отвечал его папа. Если что, он не говорил “какая-то”, он сказал точное название, но Джордан уже не помнил. “Очень опасное излучение от нее”,- звучал голос папы из воспоминаний, - “Воробьи, пролетающие мимо, мутируют”. Джордан даже сейчас помнил ощущение жути и восторга. Надо же, воробьи мутируют. Сейчас он понимал, что это, наверное, просто значит, что они становились бесплодными, но тогда мир мелкого Джордана был наполнен чудесами.  
Еще он был наполнен отцом, а также дедом, и сейчас уже чудовищно взрослый Джордан зажмурился, чтобы не зареветь перед Евой.   
Ева тем временем тоже сопела втихомолку и наверняка радовалась, что за шумом ее плохо слышно. Короче, кошмарный народ эти подростки.  
Поборов позыв распустить слюни, Джордан задал давно интересующий вопрос:  
\- Э, Молли… то есть, Ева, - нервно начал он, - а куда мы едем?  
\- А куда ты хочешь приехать?- немедленно ответила Ева.  
“Мне везде неплохо”, подумал солдат неудачи. Но это было не совсем правдой, потому что Джордан внезапно вспомнил про свой супер-план.  
\- Поехали на ярмарку! - крикнул он, ощущая деньги в сапоге.  
\- Кудааа? - удивилась Ева.  
Джордан забегал глазами, лихорадочно отыскивая причину, по которой грустной Еве вдруг захочется на ярмарку.  
\- Ну… сейчас темно…  
\- Это да, - согласилась Ева, пока что не въезжая.  
\- А там будет... светло? - предположил Джордан, уже передумавший десять раз.  
\- А что, было бы неплохо, - протянула Ева, разом воскресая надежду верного партнера, - Только у меня и денег никаких нет. Разве что послоняемся туда-сюда...  
\- Я заплачу! У меня деньги есть,- горячо пообещал Джордан.  
Ева вздохнула и выпрямилась. Джордан напрягся.  
\- Я… просто предложить…  
\- Джордан, - сказала она, отсекая все его попытки заговорить.  
\- Я Джордан, - согласился Джордан.  
\- Я поеду на ярмарку с тобой, - сказала она тихо. Джордан, успевший уже передумать, попробовал порадоваться.  
\- Ура? - рискнул он.  
\- Но ты должен сделать кое-что для меня, - сказала она, вздохнула, и повернулась. Ее взгляд был ясен и спокоен. Ее рот произнес:  
\- Купи мне… пиццу.  
\- Пиццу, - уточнил Джордан, не вполне понимавший, что происходит.  
\- Да. После того, как мы сходим, давай закажем пиццу. Будет классно, - произнесла Ева, возвышавшаяся над ним.  
\- Окей, - пожал плечами он, - значит, ты согласна, да?  
\- О да, - шепнула она и повернулась к рулю, - вперед, ковбой.  
И они понеслись. Джордан осторожно прижался к ней посильнее, оправдываясь перед собой, что жить уж очень хочется. Частично это было и правда так. Но правда была в том, что когда Джордан цеплялся за спину Евы, как за мать родную, а в лицо бил ветер, то ему казалось, что позади него стынут километры прошлой жизни, полной неудач и одиночества, которую он оставляет позади - надежно, навсегда.  
Он не мог закрыть глаза - эйфория и страх от скорости не позволяли - и поэтому ветер выжимал из его глаз слезы, и он свободно позволял себе плакать, как девчонка. Поэтому, когда Ева вдруг сильно сбавила скорость и остановилась у дороги, Джордан поспешно вытер рожу грязным рукавом.  
\- Что-то случилось? - как можно более нормальным голосом спросил он.  
\- Ну, ээ, - начала Ева, повернув голову к Джордану и постукивая одним пальцем по ручке, - а где эта ярмарка-то?  
\- Ой, - покраснел Джордан и поспешно полез за картой в многочисленные карманы своей куртки.

На благотворительной ярмарке, собирающей средства для бездомных лобстеров, было на удивление много народу - наверное, людям было интересно узнать, что такое лобстер с домом и каким образом он его лишается.  
Глядя на деревянные постройки с бумажными гирляндами, Ева задумчиво сказала:  
\- А тут и правда светло.  
\- Ну, я же говорил! - обрадовался Джордан.  
Они стояли у ховеркрафта, который Ева припарковала к деревцу. Неподалеку тусил продавец хот-догов, бросающий косые взгляды на двух подростков. Джордан занервничал.  
\- Ну что, пойдем лобстеров посмотрим? - предложил он, нервно почесывая затылок.  
\- Грех отказываться от такой возможности, тем более что мы уже здесь. Веди меня, партнер, - сказала Ева.  
\- Точняк, - кивнул Джордан.  
Ярмарка была на вид очень простая, но по-своему очаровательная. Еве особенно понравились бумажные фонарики и большие картонные лобстеры повсюду.  
\- У него такие печальные глаза, - вздохнула она, оглядев одного, особенно прелестного. Лобстер был наряжен в форму старинных моряков. Под вывеской морячка-лобстера с надписью “Морской бой” Джордан увидел, почему-то, тир и воодушевился.  
\- Ева, - ткнул он ее под ребра, - давай ты попробуешь!  
\- Давай я попробую что? - спросила Ева, и ткнула Джордана в ответ.  
Мужик у тира потряс плюшевым лобстером:  
\- Десять выстрелов, мадама и жентльмен, и вы получите этого потрясающего членистоногого! Все полученные средства идут на помощь нашим братьям меньшим.  
Ева оглядела его лысину, грустные красные глазки и тощую фигуру.  
\- Все средства? - уточнила она.  
\- Все, - заверил он и дернул глазом.   
\- Джордан, я желаю этого членистоногого, - заявила она, повернувшись к тому. - Помогать братьям нашим меньшим - это мое любимое занятие, докажи?  
\- Я типа как, - сказал Джордан, - не лобстерный профессор, но все равно почти полностью уверен, что лобстеры не членистоногие. Но помогать средствами я люблю. Подождите секунду.  
С этими словами он, прислонившись к лотку, встал на одну ногу и осторожно стал снимать сапог.  
Ева и продавец наблюдали за ним с видом растущего беспокойства, и Джордан, почувствовавший их молчаливое удивление, вспотел и замедлился.  
Наконец он стащил сапог, и, продолжая прыгать на одной ноге, вытряхнул деньги, что получилось не сразу.  
Наблюдавший за этим в молчании продавец едва не отпрыгнул, когда Джордан, натянув маску невозмутимости, ленивым жестом протянул видавший виды кредит.  
\- Что я только не сделаю ради того, чтобы меня потом публично не нагибали, - вздохнул мужичок, двумя пальцами беря бумажку.  
Джордан повернулся к Еве и сделал жест рукой, мол, вперед, прекрасная дама.  
\- Покажи нам класс, - с энтузиазмом пожелал удачи Джордан.  
\- Когда я закончу с ними, тебе понадобится оба сапога, чтобы стоять на земле, потому что иначе я тебя просто унесу своими навыками, - заявила Ева, разминая плечи и руки, вскидывая ружье и прицеливаясь.  
\- Старт, - заявил мужичок, глядя на секундомер.  
Через пару минут они все смотрели на дырки в декорациях, в лотке, и во лбу лобстера-морячка.  
\- Это что, настоящее ружье? - осторожно поинтересовался Джордан.   
\- Это ружье, которым требуется разбить бутылку, - ворчливо ответил мужик, - ясен пень, оно не должно и мокрую салфетку пробить.  
\- Хорошо, что у меня оба сапога на месте, - порадовался Джордан.  
\- Если ты такой умный, то давай сам попробуй! - возмутилась Ева и пихнула пушку в руки Джордана.  
Тот осторожно покосился на продавца, но тому, видно, разнесение его лотка (его ли?) было абсолютно индифферентно. Прямо сейчас он крутил самокрутку.  
\- Давай, Джордан, - пропела Ева, - ради своей армейской чести!  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался Джордан, - ради армейской чести…

\- Я не удивлена, - призналась Ева, таская с собой двух плюшевых лобстеров.  
\- Это комплимент? - спросил Джордан.  
\- Это факт. Я не удивлена. Только ты мог бы десятью пульками разнести двадцать бутылок.  
\- Я все же предположу, что это комплимент, - сказал Джордан и весь приосанился.  
\- В любом случае, мы повеселили этого человека, - Ева перехватила одного лобстера покрепче, - он сказал, не каждый день таких, как мы, встретишь.  
\- Я знаю. Я был готов оставить ему мой автограф.   
\- И что не оставил? - спросила Ева, ловко перепрыгивая через пустую банку из-под колы.  
\- Он сказал, ему бумаги для самокруток достаточно.  
Они шли сквозь толпу и поглядывали на лотки с разными приблудами. Мелькали картонные лобстеры тут и сям, плавали в воздухе бумажные фонарики. Ева набрала в грудь приятный ночной воздух, освещенный разноцветными лампочками, наполненный бесплотными обещаниями.  
Скоро пробьет двенадцать, и я превращусь в крысу, подумала Ева.  
Зря Рик меня мышкой прозвал. Я крыса, самая настоящая. Правда, он постоянно очки носит, мог и ошибиться.  
Она подумала про дом, огромный и пустой. Про отца, который бродит по этому дому, словно неприкаянный призрак, и смотрит на Еву то со слюнявой и жалкой преданностью, то с привычным неудовольствием, а хуже всего - с недоумением. Конечно, он никогда не показывает эти чувства Еве прямо, всегда цепляет кривую “добрую улыбку”, но Ева не дура. Видит эмоции спиной так, будто ей третий глаз туда влепили. И то, что она им видит, ей не очень нравится.  
\- Скажи, а ты правда думаешь, что они членистоногие? - задумчиво сказал Джордан.  
\- Кто - они? - спросила Ева.  
\- Ну… - он посмотрел на Еву и запнулся. Она стала выглядеть вдруг какой-то отстраненной.   
Джордану стало одиноко.   
\- Эх, чем бы нам сейчас заняться! - крикнул он, пытаясь прогнать неприятное ощущение.   
\- Даааа, - промычала Ева, не выглядя очень уж заинтересованной.  
\- Вот то выглядит интересненько! - ткнул Джордан в неинтересный аттракцион по ловле рыбок.  
\- Я думаю… - начала Ева, но тут ее прервало ворчание желудка Джордана. Она повернулась к нему и оглядела смущенную физию партнера свекольного цвета.  
\- Я думаю, нам нужно поискать съедобный хот-дог, - ухмыльнулась Ева.  
Съедобный хот-дог нашелся не сразу, но в конце концов они успешно сели на свободную лавочку набивать желудок.  
“В целом, не худшее развитие событий”, - подумал Джордан с полным ртом дешевого теста и мяса. Ева рядом ела не с такой увлеченностью, но странная скованность, наполнившая ее ранее, пропала. Джордан поспешно отвел от нее взгляд, когда Ева потянулась и зевнула.  
\- Мне не нравится, что у них мясо розовое, - сказал он, глядя на свой завтрак, обед и ужин.  
\- Прости? Тебе НЕ нравится? - переспросила Ева.  
\- Не нравится, - повторил Джордан, - наверное, они туда красителей напихали.   
\- Ну да? А тебя это раньше останавливало? - поразилась Ева.  
Джордан торжественно покачал головой.  
\- Мясо - самый важный источник, эм, энергии, - произнес он, - оно должно быть чистое, как слеза… хм… как слеза кого-то чистого душой, в общем. И ответственного сердцем. Неважно, и у нас в армии это знали. Каждый солдат мог посмотреть в свой обед и узнать, из чего состоит его котлета.  
Ева покачала головой. Они в школе тоже могли узнать, из чего состоят их котлеты, и после этого многие к тому же узнавали, что не так уж и голодны.  
\- Я тебя затащу домой и накормлю настоящей едой, - пробормотала она. Джордан не услышал за шумом своих мощно работавших челюстей.  
Ева, осторожно жуя жесткую сосиску, блуждающим взором наткнулась на нечто такое, отчего кусок сосиски тут же встал поперек горла.  
\- Кх кх КХХХААА! - попыталась она привлечь внимание Джордана, и его рука тут же мощным ударом отправила ее со скамейки на землю. Выбитая из глотки сосиска упала на дорогу и об нее немедленно споткнулся и ушиб ногу прохожий. На его неудачу Ева не обратила внимание, поскольку все внимание, что у нее было, привлекла чья-то зеленая кошачья морда, работавшая в лотке неподалеку.  
\- Молли, извини пожалуйста, - причитал над ней Джордан. Она в ответ замотала головой и показала вперед. Джордан проследил за ее рукой и негромко свистнул.  
\- Фигасссе, никак не думал этого гремлина тут встретить, - сказал он, помогая Ева подняться.   
\- Я тоже! - почему-то радостным голосом воскликнула Ева.

Пара-Дайс сидела с кислым лицом у своей посуды, полной воды и лобстеров, и испытывала неудовольствие жизнью.   
\- Здорово, Китикэт, как ты тут зависаешь? - задал загадочный вопрос появившийся из неоткуда дурак с крашеными волосами.   
\- И как тебе Земля? - выпрыгнула дура с крашеными волосами.  
\- А вы откуда тут взялись?! - пропищала Пара-Дайс, выпучив глаза.  
\- Мы тут живем? - предположил Джордан.  
\- Вроде как, да, - пожала плечами Ева, - Так получилось.  
Пара-Дайс мрачно на них воззрилась.  
\- В Земле 510 квадратных километров, дурни, - пробурчала она.  
\- Ну а серьезно, что ты тут делаешь? - Ева ткнула локтем уже открывшего рот Джордана.  
Пара-Дайс помахала в задумчивости каким-то непонятным бумажным сачком.   
\- Решила заняться туризмом, - наконец сказала она.  
\- О-о-о, и филантропией тоже? - подковырнул Джордан. Пара-Дайс мрачно взмахнула сачком еще раз, но уже с большим чувством, и испепеляюще воззрилась на него. Ева опять воткнула локоть в бок Джордана и радостно сказала:  
\- Так это же здорово! Я и не знала, что ты заботишься о земной фауне. Я думала, тебе важны только игры! Вот это я называю “керектер девелопмент”, - Ева дотянулась и похлопала мрачную инопланетянку по плечу.  
\- Что такое “фауна”, ня? - злобно спросила Пара-Дайс.  
Ева показала пальцем в воду:  
\- Ну… вот. Например. Лобстеры! Ты их любишь, да?  
Пара-Дайс чуть не загорелась:  
\- НЯ. Я ИХ НЕНАВИЖУ. Чтоб они провалились все!  
\- Э-э-э, - промычала Ева и беспомощно посмотрела на Джордана. Тот засмеялся:  
\- Да тут мелких преступников заставляют работать на благо общества! Молли, чесслово, ты как с луны.  
\- Ну уж простите, что я плохо знакома с уголовным миром! - рявкнула Ева, испугав Джордана, и повернулась с Пара-Дайс, - а что ты сделала такое преступное?   
Пара-Дайс поморщилась и отвернулась от них.  
\- Если не хочешь, не говори, - пожала плечами Ева, - просто интересно.   
\- Это из-за того, что ты сделала с нашей Эрроу, да? Это мое мнение и все такое, но тебе мало досталось, - гнусно улыбался Джордан за ее спиной, обнимая оба бока. Ева пнула его в щиколотку.  
\- Технически, это ты был виноват, - шикнула она на него. Джордан воззрился на нее в возмущении и уже открыл рот, но Пара-Дайс его перебила:  
\- Я ограбила Гейм Стоп.   
Джордан и Ева на нее уставились:  
\- Типа… еще раз? - спросил Джордан, поковыряв пальцем в ухе.  
\- Не, ну вы, конечно, не знаете, дети подземелья, - ехидно сказала Пара-Дайс, бросая на них косой взгляд, - но эта ваша Земля - прямо колыбель шикарных RPG. Мои любимые - с бабами с цветастыми волосами и сопливыми диалогами, ня, десу.  
\- Ты прилетела сюда ради игр? - уточнила Ева. Пара-Дайс фыркнула:  
\- Ну тебе меня не понять, ты и этот… твой… в жизни ничего интересней плоского, написанного на коленке шут-эм-апа не видели! Кривые локализации жрете небось обеими руками. А я ня-стоящий геймер, у меня есть ПОТРЕБНОСТИ.  
\- Слышь, ты давай тут без этого, а то у меня уже давно желание сократить одну из твоих девяти жизней, - обиделся Джордан. У него с утра болело все тело, ему хотелось спать, и он хотел остаться с Евой наедине, и терпения на всяких там геймергерл у него не было.  
Пара-Дайс ощетинилась:  
\- Ну попробуй! Я геймер, у нас ДОФИГИЩА жизней. Это значит - больше чем девять, если ты способен воспринимать большие числа, ня.  
\- Эй-эй, большие числа, - замахала руками Ева, вставая между испепеляющими друг друга взглядами злейшими врагами, - давайте прекратим бросаться большими словами и поговорим, как нормальные цивилизованные люди. Вот я вас обоих до этого дня не видела с тех пор, как… перестала видеть. И вы друг друга тоже!   
Пара-Дайс и Джордан посмотрели друг на друга искоса. Они действительно не видели друг друга давно, и были не против, если они и дальше друг друга не видели.  
\- Давайте мы, - произнесла Ева, - во имя встречи устроим соревнование, как в былые времена.  
Пара-Дайс и Джордан медленно перевели взгляд на Еву. Они не поверили услышанному.  
\- В смысле? - подозрительно спросил Джордан.

\- Ты глупая дура, ня, - сказала Пара-Дайс, - ты тут видишь стар-рейсеры? Я не вижу. Дурак, ты видишь стар-рейсеры?  
\- Нет, я не вижу стар-рейсеры, ня, - огрызнулся Джордан.  
\- Отвлекитесь от своей увлекательной перепалки и послушайте меня! - загорелась Ева, - я просто хочу отвлечься от этой ужасной новой жизни, вы просто хотите отвлечься от этой ужасной новой жизни, и у меня есть идея. И ВЫ ВСЕ ПОЛУЧИТЕ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ, ХОТИТЕ ЭТОГО ИЛИ НЕТ.   
Пара-Дайс и Джордан поежились и стали избегать смотреть и на Еву, и на друг друга.  
\- Так вы согласны? - уточнила Ева.  
\- Да, почему нет, - забормотали оба.   
Ева хлопнула в ладошки:  
\- Отлично! Пара-Дайс, чем ты занимаешься?  
Пара-Дайс покосилась на нее:  
\- Ня, я уже сказала, чем… я гейм…  
\- ТУТ ты чем занимаешься? - уточнила Ева, - что ты делаешь с лобстерами?  
\- Помогаю им найти новый дом, - заученно сказала Пара-Дайс и закатила глаза.  
Джордан подмигнул Еве:  
\- Найти лобстерам новый дом. У кое-кого тоже не все дома.  
Пара-Дайс ощетинилась:  
\- Думаешь, мне интересно сидеть с этими тварями?! Будь моя, ня, воля, я б…  
Джордан не успел узнать, что было бы, если бы была воля Пара-Дайс, потому что Ева снова перебила их:  
\- Так это игра или нет? Мы в одной выбили две плюшки, в этой что-нибудь можно получить?  
\- О да, - ехидно сказала Пара-Дайс, - вы прямо не нарадуетесь, когда получите призы в этой увлекательной игре.  
\- Ты нас прямо интригуешь, - сказала Ева, закатывая рукава, - мне это нравится. Продолжай, Пара-Дайс.  
\- Правила такие, - сказала Пара-Дайс, глядя на закатанные рукава Евы, - вы, или ты, ловите этих прелестных тварей… - она показала хвостом на лежащих в глубине воды лобстеров, - вот такой штучкой, - она продемонстрировала глупый бумажный сачок.  
Джордан и Ева посмотрели на сачок.  
\- Оп, - сказал Джордан, - я точно такой же аттракцион недавно видел. Там рыбок ловишь.  
\- Так то рыбок, ня, - ехидно сказала Пара-Дайс, - а слабо этой фигней поймать ЗДОРОВЕННОГО КРАБА?  
Чтобы уничтожить все сомнения в хардкорности этой игры, Пара-Дайс дунула на сачок, и бумага лопнула.  
\- Если испортите сачок, то проиграете, - радостно сказала Пара-Дайс, выкидывая сачок в воду.  
\- Надувалово, - фыркнул Джордан, - Ева, пошли. Пусть она дальше стоит и заманивает дураков.  
\- Не будет трудно, я же вас заманила, - вкрадчиво сказала Пара-Дайс.  
\- Ага, конечно, - засмеялся Джордан, - Ева, идем-идем, я тебе должен пиццу.  
Он повернулся и прошел несколько шагов, а потом резко развернулся и пропрыгал назад:  
\- Ева! - крикнул он, - ты же не серьезно?!  
Ева стояла со своими закатанными рукавами и сачком в руке, и смотрела на Джордана.  
\- Конечно, нет, - спокойно сказала она.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Джордан, - именно поэтому ты согласна играть в эту фигню.  
\- Ну да, - пожала плечами она, - это же игра. Это не всерьез. Блин, Джордан, расслабься! Это же была твоя идея, это ты меня должен уговаривать!  
Джордан вздохнул. Вечер становился все страньше и страньше.  
\- Ну ладно, - повесил голову он, - сколько стоит?  
Пара-Дайс назвала цену.  
\- ИДИ ТЫ НАФИГ! - не поверил своим ушам Джордан.  
\- Не хочешь, не нядо, - пропела Пара-Дайс, - расстраивай свою девушку сколько влезет. Только когда она будет закатывать тебе скандал, я тут не причем буду.  
Из ушей Джордана повалил пар:  
\- Я не… она не… - пробормотал он.  
Ева как будто не обратила на это внимание:  
\- Джордан, не ссы, умоляю. Я же тебе все отдам сегодня же. Давай просто сыграем по-приколу, каждый по разу!  
Джордан, из которого так и продолжал валить пар, наконец кивнул головой, чувствуя себя полным дураком при этом.  
\- Ну ладно, - пробормотал он, - только по разу... и мне не жалко денег, мне жалко их на вот нее, - мотнул он головой в сторону Пара-Дайс, - тратить.  
Ева закатила глаза, но спорить больше не стала. Скалящаяся Пара-Дайс приняла деньги от крайне неохотно отдавшего их Джордана, и выдала им сачки.  
\- Прикольно будет их случайно порвать еще до того, как мы начнем, - сказал он, глядя на свет сквозь натянутую бумагу.  
\- Это было бы довольно прикольно, - призналась Пара-Дайс.  
\- Не очень, на самом деле, - сказала Ева.  
Пара-Дайс проверила секундомер.  
\- Вы готовы, дети, десу? - спросила она.  
Ева и Джордан размяли руки.  
\- Покажем ей класс, - с энтузиазмом сказала Ева Джордану. Тот покраснел, все еще думая о том, как Пара-Дайс назвала ее его девушкой.  
\- Начали! - крикнула Пара-Дайс и щелкнула секундомером.  
Джордан, закусив губу, вперился взглядом в мутную зеленую воду. Где-то там на глубине сидел его лобстер.   
“Ради Евы”, - подумал он и воткнул в воду сачок, и тот немедленно лопнул.  
\- Ну НИФИГА СЕБЕ подстава, - офигел он, неверяще оглядывая сачок.  
\- Ха, а чего ты ожидал, - захихикала Пара-Дайс, - я же вам показывала, из каких соплей они сделаны.  
\- Я думал, у тебя просто дыхание ядовитое, - мрачно сказал Джордан и разочарованно бросил сачок. Такие деньги, впустую. Он повернулся к Еве:  
\- Ну ладно, пошли, что ли? У нас еще есть на маленькую такую пиццу.  
Ева сидела, не двигаясь, ее глаза были закрыты, а сачок не тронут.  
Джордан осторожно наклонился к ней, пытаясь понять,что происходит:  
\- Она что, заснула? Блин, боюсь, никто из нас так и не получил удовольствие.   
\- Кроме меня, - гнусно сказала Пара-Дайс, помахивая денежками.  
\- Кроме гремлина, - кивнул Джордан. Он осторожно ткнул Еву пальцем: - майор Том, вы нас слышите?  
\- Ого, - протянула Пара-Дайс, наклоняясь к Еве, - погоди, ня… по-моему, она… сейчас она…  
\- Что ты тут бормочешь, - огрызнулся Джордан, - она просто засну…  
Он не закончил мысль, потому что внезапно заметил, что пыль вокруг мисс Вэй стала странным образом подниматься вверх, словно бы потревоженная потусторонним ветром. Удивленный Джордан смотрел за этим, и в какой-то момент, когда его глаза заслезились, ему показалось, что вокруг Евы горит синяя аура, как в азиатских мультиках.  
\- Э-э-э, - промычал Джордан, не совсем понимая, что происходит.  
\- Ого-о, - завороженно прошептала Пара-Дайс, - я слышала про такое…  
Ветер вокруг Евы поднялся вдруг такой, что заметить его можно было не приглядываясь.  
\- Е-мое, - пробормотал Джордан, - вот это хот-дог. Я же говорил, не надо было это мясо есть.  
Внезапно, глаза Евы раскрылись. Она подняла руки вместе с сачком, который словно бы полыхал от непонятного, едва видимого огня Страсти и Решимости, охватившей Еву, но не лопался.   
\- Она сделает это, десу, - восторженно прошептала Пара-Дайс, расширенными глазами глядя на девушку, готовую надрать задницу этой нечестной игре, - она выиграет, я это чувствую.  
Джордан просто смотрел на происходящее, раскрыв рот. Ева, словно бы наполнившись энергией до краев, с криком “кия” взмахнула рукой, вспарывая поверхность зеленой воды. Джордан не поверил своим глазам, глядя на то, как сачок, даже не касаясь лобстера, выталкивал его на поверхность одним давлением воздуха. С громким “ха”, Ева выбросила лобстера в воздух. Джордан смотрел, как тот переворачивается в свете фонарей, и едва успел его схватить.  
\- Вот это было просто сугой, десу, - прошептала Пара-Дайс, - не знала, что увижу эту технику, пока жива.  
\- Вот так. Уважайте мою власть, - ухмыльнулась Ева и повернулась посмотреть на то, как Джордан с глупым выражением лица пытается удержать в руках мокрого ошарашенного лобстера.  
\- Скажи, здорово было? - похвасталась Ева.  
\- Ага, - сказал Джордан, - а что было-то?  
\- Меня Рик этой ментальной фигне научил! Он, кстати, так ее и называл, поэтому я не знаю, как она на самом деле зовется. Круто, скажи?  
\- Невероятно, - Пара-Дайс вытерла слезинку. От этого зрелища, которое устроила ей Ева, она переменилась прямо на глазах из злобного гремлина в фанатку Евы, - Ева-сама…  
\- Ева выиграла, - сказал Джордан и отпустил лобстера в воду, - давай наши призы.  
Пара-Дайс отвлеклась от пожирания Евы нежным взглядом и ухмыльнулась во всю ширь рта.  
\- А теперь сюрприз, баки, - хитро сказала она, - ваш приз только что утек на дно.   
Ева и Джордан воззрились на нее. Пара-Дайс взяла из ниоткуда хлопушки и хлопнула ими.  
\- Разве не здорово? - счастливым голосом сказала она, - вот так лобстеры и находят новый дом!  
\- Офигеть, - усталым голосом сказал Джордан, - вот это радость. Ева, у тебя эта штучка цела? Ты же еще можешь его так же достать, наверное.  
Ева покачала головой:  
\- Только через сутки смогу.  
Джордан ушам своим не поверил:  
\- Ты выучила такую сложную фигню, которую можешь использовать раз в сутки, и использовала ее на первом попавшемся суповом наборе?  
Ева заглянула в воду.  
\- А я могу его руками достать? Я же его выиграла.  
\- Не-а, - радостно сказала Пара-Дайс, - Считается, что вы его обратно уронили, ня.   
\- Вот это лохотрон без совести и чести,- мрачно сказал Джордан.  
\- Ну чего вы такие кислые? Какая вам разница? Вы что, взаправду хотели себе лобстера? - с округлившимися от страха глазами прошептала Пара-Дайс.  
Ева сидела на корточках и глядела на лобстера. “Бедный дурачок”,- подумала она. Бедный дурачок пошевелил усами, словно посылая ей таинственные сигналы.  
Джордан, глядя на это, решил, что наверное, взаправду хочет лобстера, если это сделает Еву счастливой.   
\- Ева, - сжал кулак он, - так твой сачок еще цел?  
Ева удивленно посмотрела на него и протянула сачок:  
\- Ну да, пока еще. А что, ты хочешь попробовать?  
\- Я не собираюсь пробовать, Ева, - тихим торжественным голосом сказал Джордан, - я покончил с попытками. Отныне я буду просто ДЕЛАТЬ. И сейчас я буду ловить лобстера. Но…  
Он подошел к Еве, которая слушала его с крайне удивленным лицом:  
\- Только если ты поможешь мне, - сказал Джордан, протягивая к ней руку.  
Ева посмотрела на нее и спросила:  
\- Э-э-э? Ты хочешь, чтобы я научила тебя ментальной фигне? Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас?  
\- И ни минутой позже, - торжественно сказал Джордан, так и не опуская руки.  
\- Ну ладно…- с удивлением пробормотала Ева, беря его за руку, - только что-то я сомневаюсь, что у тебя без попыток сразу все получится только потому, что ты так хочешь. Ну это я так.  
“Вроде не была она такой раньше”,- кисло подумал Джордан.  
За всем этим наблюдала крайне заинтригованная Пара-Дайс, облокотившись на стенд и размахивая хвостом.  
\- Сугой! - радостно сказала она, - у вас нифига не выйдет, но все равно, это так прикольно будет выглядеть!  
\- Предлагаю еще раз показать кисуле, из чего земляне сделаны, - покосившись на Пара-Дайс, тихо проговорил Джордан Еве.  
\- Предложение поддерживаю, - шепнула Ева в ответ, - но ничего не получится.  
Лобстер продолжал шевелить усиками.  
\- Ну, десу, чего стоите? - крикнула Пара-Дайс, - эти лобстеры сами себя не поймают! Я уже проверяла.   
\- Садись, - указала Ева Джордану, - фигней занимаемся, вообще-то, но что поделать.  
Джордан сел, как указано, и воззрился в гладь воды, блестящую в свете фонариков.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Ева подошла и положила ладонь на его плечо.  
\- Сачок-то возьми, - сказала она.  
\- А, ну да, - пробормотал Джордан.  
Он взял сачок, на мгновение коснувшись ее пальцев своими, и повернулся к воде обратно.  
\- Окей, - пробормотала Ева, - сначала сядь и расслабься. Подыши глубоко и подумай о природе.  
Джордан поерзал, пытаясь поудобней сесть на корточки. Натянутая бумага в сачке, казалось, вибрировала.  
\- Вдоооох… выыыыдох… птииички…- бормотала рядом Ева.  
Джордан подышал, как велено, не отрывая глаз от воды.  
\- Скоро там? - не вытерпела Пара-Дайс.  
\- Нельзя торопить нирвану, - отрезала Ева, - в общем, Джордан, я посчитаю до трех. На “три” ты освободишь голову от мыслей и станешь одно с духами или чем там еще, не знаю.  
\- Он и так вполне освобожден от мыслей, - ехидно вставила Пара-Дайс, и Джордан криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Але, это саботаж! - возмутилась Ева. “Ах”,- подумал Джордан, - “Она вступилась за меня. Конечно, только потому, что кошатина ее уже доводит, но все же”.  
Он позволил себе понаслаждаться заботой Евы, которая сейчас была отвлечена спором с Пара-Дайс. Честно говоря, происходящее его даже веселило.  
Ева повернулась к нему и сказала:  
\- Окей, бастер, ты готов?  
\- Мгм, - промычал Джордан.  
\- Давай… раз, два…  
Джордан занес сачок и еще сильнее впилился взглядом в воду.  
\- Три, - крикнула Ева, и сразу произошло несколько событий: Пара-Дайс щелкнула секундомером, Джордан бросил сачок, Ева офигела, Джордан нырнул с головой в воду, Джордан схватил лобстера руками, Джордан вскочил и побежал.  
\- ВОР! СКОТИНА! ОБМАНЩИК! - заверещала Пара-Дайс, которую окатило водой.   
\- ХАААА-ХА-ХА-ХА, - ответствовал Джордан, прижимая к себе мокрого, щипающегося лобстера и улепетывая со всех ног, - БЕЖИМ, МОЛЛИ!!  
“Молли” долго уговаривать не пришлось. Она развернулась не говоря ни слова, и поскакала за Джорданом.  
\- КОНО ЯРРО, Я ТЕБЯ ПОЙМАЮ И З-З-З-Д-д-дррррр… - Пара-Дайс задергалась, и из ее ушей полетели искры. Ева успела обернуться вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мордочка геймер-герл сменилась синим экраном, и та упала на спину.   
\- Офигеть, - дрожащим голосом сказала Ева, продолжая бежать, - ты ее, по-моему, убил.  
Джордан нетерпеливо отмахнулся:  
\- Да че ей сделается, ребутнется разок и все.  
\- Правда? - настойчиво спросила Ева, снова оборачиваясь назад, но не видя за толпой ничего, - а ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Я ученый, - буркнул Джордан, не сбавляя скорости и сбив кого-то с ног, - у меня пятьсот диссертаций, и все они - о Пара-Дайс. Блин, Ева, давай потом - ай!  
Он врезался в столб.  
\- Вот видишь, - пожаловался Джордан. Ева сбавила шаг, тяжело дыша.   
\- Мы сейчас стали немного преступниками, - сказала она, опираясь рукой о столб, рядом с которым сидел, потирая лоб, Джордан, - по идее, мы сейчас должны быть на месте Пара-Дайс и торговать так называемым фаном.  
\- Ничего нового. Если ты не помнишь, за мной и так полиция гоняется, - Джордан подумал еще немного и добавил, - о, за тобой, кстати, тоже. Ты нарушила чертову кучу правил дорожного движения.  
\- А я выше закона, у меня папочка-гендиректор, - кисло сказала Ева, - хотя он, наверное, первый меня в полицию загребет, а обратно не возьмет, потому что я в участке сделаю какую-нибудь татуировку на зубах и он меня больше не узнает.   
Джордан насторожился.  
\- Твой папочка-гендиректор - это же Дон Вей, да? - уточнил он.  
\- Да, - Ева села рядом на пыльную траву, - гений, миллионер и мизантроп. Я подозреваю, что таких людей, как он, специально выращивают в подводных лабораториях, удаляя всякую там “эмпатию” и “человеческие эмоции” для лучшей производительности.   
Она вытянула ноги и уставилась в небо, разглядывая маленькие звезды.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - расстроенно сказал Джордан.  
\- Не тебе одному, - мрачно сказала Ева, - извини, Джордан. Меня сегодня то туда, то сюда мотает эмоционально. Я вообще не в ударе сегодня.  
\- Это ничего, - грустно сказал Джордан, сжимая в кармане черненькую коробочку. Надежды, лежащие в ней, сейчас казались такими же пустыми, как и его желудок. Он опустил взгляд вниз, на свои изгвазданные штаны, и расслабил пальцы, позволяя руке безвольно выскользнуть из кармана.  
\- АЙ!!! - внезапно завизжала Ева, подскакивая на месте.  
\- Что случи… - начал Джордан и заорал сам, когда забытый было лобстер вцепился одной клешней ему в подбородок, а потом заорал сильнее, когда Ева схватила лобстера и попыталась оторвать его от лица бедного ее товарища.  
\- Не так сильно, умоляю, - захныкал тот.  
\- Ха, сниппети-снип, - сказал проходящий мимо школьник.  
\- Я человечество спас! - рявкнул Джордан, - немного уважения можно мне?!  
\- Да успокойся, - отмахнулась Ева, - мне будет сложно тебя спасти, если ты будешь так вертеться.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, у тебя на лице никто не висит, - кисло ответил Джордан, но вертеться перестал.  
Ева, игнорируя “ай-ай-ай” от него, наконец смогла оторвать животное. Джордан осторожно ощупал подбородок.  
\- Не переживай, до свадьбы заживет, - уверила Ева, качая в руках лобстера, - даже если нет, шрамы же украшают мужчин.  
\- Я прямо чувствую твою заботу, - вздохнул Джордан. “Яблочко от яблони”, - подумала о себе Ева, которой стало стыдно перед товарищем, но ничего не сказала.  
По внутреннему ощущению Джордан подумал, что скоро будет полночь, и Ева сейчас пойдет домой, а дальше все, конец. Джордан не понимал, откуда он взял, что они больше не смогут встретиться, но чувствовал, что это чистая правда. Он снова посмотрел на звезды, избегая взгляда Евы, и сунул руку в карман.  
\- Уже поздно, - сказала Ева. “Вот оно”, - подумал Джордан и почувствовал, что потеет.  
\- Давай найдем посудину с водой для этого парня и пойдем за пиццей? Ты мне ее обещал.  
\- Что? - нервно спросил Джордан, не переставая потеть.  
\- Ну, надо же чем-нибудь отметить наши преступления, - сказала Ева, обернулась посмотреть на него и спросила:  
\- Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Ничего, - соврал Джордан.  
\- А-а-а, - додумалась Ева, - тебе холодно, что ли? Ты же весь мокрый.  
\- Что? А ну да, - с облегчением сказал Джордан.  
Ева сняла с себя куртку:  
\- Держи, дружище, ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
\- Ха, смешная шутка, - засмеялся Джордан, даже переставший потеть, - я не возьму, даже не заставляй, ты же первая замерзнешь.  
\- Мизогин, - показала язык Ева и надела куртку обратно, - ты считаешь, что женщины хуже тебя плохую погоду терпят.  
\- Нет, просто я очень горячий. На мне в армии трусы сушили, пока я спал, - показал в ответ язык Джордан. “Ах”, - подумал он про себя, - “Она обо мне заботится”.  
Потом Еву ущипнул лобстер, и они пошли и нашли ему ведро с водой.

\- У меня есть предложение, - сказал Джордан, державший ведро.  
\- Валяй, - пожала плечами Ева, садясь на ховеркрафт.  
\- На этой штуке я бы не рискнул кататься с ведром. Это просто мысль такая.  
\- Ага, - Ева села прямо и задумалась, - логично. Мне что-то в голову не приходило. А что за предложение, партнер?  
Джордан ткнул большим пальцем в автобусное расписание.  
\- О-о-о, - протянула Ева, - блин, ненавижу общественный транспорт, но что поделать. Я не рискну здоровьем Рика ради моих личных вкусов.  
Они посидели минут пять в ожидании автобуса.  
\- Рика? - переспросил Джордан.  
\- Н-ну да, - нервно сказала Ева, - а чего? Хорошее имя. Даже гордое. В чем-то.  
\- Невероятно гордое, - протянул Джордан, с новой, доселе им неизвестной перспективы осматривая внутренним взором отношения Евы, юной впечатлительной девочки и Рика, мужественную гламурность во плоти.  
\- Ты что там себе подумал? - подозрительно спросила Ева.  
\- Да так-к-к, - пробормотал Джордан, краснея и отворачиваясь, - ты какую пиццу хочешь?  
\- С ананасами, - радостно сказала Ева, игнорируя рвотный рефлекс Джордана, - но чу! Я слышу шум колес. Мне кажется, автобус близко. Джордан, хватай ховеркрафт!

 

\- Какая встреча, - сказал водитель, когда открылись двери.  
\- Опа! Это вы? - поразился Джордан и уронил ховеркрафт на ногу. Водитель был тот самый, что привез его на свалку.  
\- Это я, - кивнул водитель, - ну чего? Где сейчас сядешь спать, парень? Выбирай место помягче.  
\- Да уж постараюсь, - пробормотал Джордан, вместе с Евой пытаясь протащить ховеркрафт в благословенно пустой автобус.   
\- Вы че творите, дети? - офигел водитель.  
\- А-а-а, - заблеял Джордан.  
\- Ой блин, - включился мозг Евы, - а реально, что мы творим?  
Джордан вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- День был… реально длинный, - пробормотал он в них, обращаюсь к водителю. Тот громко ржал, глядя на их рожи.  
\- Ну ладно уже, - недовольно протянула Ева, - подумаешь, тупанули. Джордан, я поеду позади. Ты знаешь, куда тебе надо ехать?  
\- Вообще-то, не знаю, - осторожно сказал Джордан, и это была чистая правда.  
\- Водитель, здрасьте, - махнула рукой Ева, - вы до улицы N. доедете?   
\- Там же написано - доеду, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- Ну, это же просто замечательно. Джордан, ты услышал? Выходишь на улице N.  
У Джордана включилось понимание происходящего:  
\- Эй, я на автобусе не хочу! Почему я должен? Пусть Рик едет.  
\- Ну а если он упадет? - настойчиво спросила Ева, - Джордан, ну пожалуйста. Ты так старался его поймать.  
\- О чем это речь идет? - ухмыльнулся водитель.  
\- Не ваше дело, - огрызнулся Джордан и грустно посмотрел на Еву:   
\- ... ладно, я согласен. Блин.   
\- Я тебя еще потом покатаю, - успокаивающе сказала та, похлопав его по руке.  
“Что я за лох педальный”, - уныло подумал Джордан, топая с мелочью за билетом.  
\- Что, ловец, сорвалась рыбонька? - подмигнул водитель, принимая деньги.  
\- Отстаньте уже, - мрачно пробормотал Джордан.  
\- Ниче-ниче, - подмигнул другим глазом водитель, - все еще будет. Вот увидишь!  
Джордан не повел и бровью. Ему не улыбалось проводить время, которое он мог бы провести с Евой, в компании с ведром, раком и надоедливым предателем-водилой. Вдруг, пока Джордан едет в относительной безопасности в автобусе, Ева навернется и погибнет, а он, Джордан, даже не сможет принять на себя удар? Мысль была такой невыносимой, что Джордан попытался отключить мозг и стать одним с природой, как показывала ему Ева. Он сосредоточился на воробьях-мутантах и, случайно засунув руку в карман с коробочкой и ощутив ее кончиками пальцев, тут же взмок от пота.  
Ничего-ничего, Джордан С. Вайлд. Это была только ранняя стадия твоего великолепного плана. Времени она заняла очень много, и дальше надо бы прибавить скорости - но не настолько, чтобы испугать Молли, - но это еще не конец. Водитель тупой, но он, наверное, знает, о чем говорит - все еще будет. Все еще будет, и все будет нормально. У нас все на мази.  
“Хаааа-ха-ха”, - подумал Джордан, обливаясь потом, - “КОГО Я ОБМАНЫВАЮ”.  
В ведре пошевелился Рик. Джордан скосил на него глаза, и тихонько вздохнул, потирая подбородок.

\- Ну что, хозяин, приехали, - крикнул водила. Джордан разлепил глаза, в попытке опереться о сиденье и приподняться сунул руку в ведро и тут же почувствовал боль.  
“Ах да, блин”, - подумал он, - “Рик и Молли”.  
Он вскочил, схватив ведро и потащился с ним к выходу.  
\- Удачи тебе там, - крикнул ему вслед водитель.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Джордан. “Я еще посмотрю, куда ты меня привез”, недовольно подумал он.

\- Как дела? - спросила Ева, стоявшая рядом с автобусом на своем ховеркрафте.  
Судя по всему, водитель привез его куда надо.  
\- Нормально, - тут же повеселел Джордан, - так, ну… а куда мы приехали?  
Ева мотнула головой в сторону виднеющегося вдалеке особняка:  
\- Да ко мне домой.  
Джордан открыл рот. Джордан закрыл рот.  
\- А, ну да, - наконец сказал он, - папочка гендиректор, дочь спасительница вселенной. Конечно.  
\- Ага, я тут локальный Ричи Рич, - кисло сказала Ева, - правда, только из-за папочки-гендиректора, за спасение вселенной мне ничего не было.   
\- За спасение вселенной нам разрешили в ней жить, - сказал Джордан, - и слушать шутки про “сниппети-снип”, и гнать нас полицейскими, и вообще испытывать тридцать три удовольствия.  
\- Ну, мне лично грех жаловаться. У меня впереди сплошные великие свершения и приятная обеспеченность, если только батя не прогорит и нам придется жить в коробке и питаться раменом. Но даже в этом случае я могу зарабатывать всякими там гонками на смерть и показывая Рика в цирке и все такое.  
\- А я умею стрелять в людей, - кивнул Джордан, - и вообще во все подряд. Короче, сплошные перспективы.  
Они закивали, думая о перспективах друг друга.  
Желудок Джордана забурчал.  
\- Упс, - сказала Ева, взбираясь на ховеркрафт, - сейчас кто-то умрет от голода и останется без перспектив.  
\- Прошу прощения за растущий организм, - пожал плечами покрасневший Джордан, - а я, кстати, думал, что ты не рискнешь ездить вместе с Риком. Ты говорила, что его жизнь ценнее твоих прихотей.  
\- А кто сказал, что я с ним поеду? Я поеду одна, а ты пойдешь позади, - ухмыльнулась Ева, и, увидев лицо Джордана, добавила, - это шутка. Садись давай, я просто потихонечку поеду, тут рукой подать, не потащу же я машину волоком.  
\- Ну-ну, - пробормотал Джордан, прижав к себе ведро и взбираясь на сидение к Еве.  
\- Держись крепче, - посоветовала Ева.  
\- За что? - сказал Джордан, обнимавший руками ведро, а ногами - бока машины.  
\- Загадка на сообразительность. Не боись, не уроню, - Ева включила дальние фары и тихонько-тихонько тронулась.  
Джордан, вытянув шею, смотрел на белевший вдали шикарный особняк.  
\- Здорово там, или как? - вполголоса спросил он Еву.  
Ева неопределенно пошевелила плечами, точно сама была не уверена.  
\- Ну, сам посмотришь, - наконец сказала она.  
\- Круто, - искренне ответил Джордан и перехватил ведро покрепче.  
Черные деревья, освещаемые желтыми фонарями, вызывали у него необычайное, странное чувство, и ему не хотелось разговаривать. Он сидел позади Евы со своим ведром и молчал, задрав голову и разглядывая темное небо с розово-желтыми облаками, и все опять было хорошо, как надо.  
\- Почти приехали, - сказала Ева, останавливаясь у ворот, доставая ключи и щелкая кнопку на брелке.   
\- Ты ключ от ворот прямо с собой таскаешь? А что, если их кто-нибудь сопрет и попадет на территорию? - задал моментально обеспокоивший его вопрос Джордан.  
\- И украдет все наши запасы пластмассовых фламинго, - Ева проехала через ворота и закрыла их, - катастрофа, блин.   
\- Ха, да ладно, вряд ли у вас тут только фламинго, - сказал Джордан, слезая с ховеркрафта и перехватывая Рика, - у вас тут походу проходной двор, а где гендиректор, там и враги.  
Ева фыркнула, убирая ключи:  
\- Ну, сейчас они не придут - у меня в гостях Джордан, знаток криминального мира.  
\- Вот ага, цените меня, - выпятил грудь Джордан.  
\- Постой тут, посторожи Рика и фламинго, - попросила Ева, направляясь на своем ховеркрафте в, похоже, гараж. Рик снова что-то булькнул в ведре. Джордан поразглядывал его в свете фонарей.  
\- Фига у тебя клешни, - честно сказал он.  
Он стоял, рассматривая Рика в блестящей воде, пока из теней не вынырнула Ева, небрежно отряхивая руки.  
\- Как у нас с уровнем преступности? - спросила она, подхватывая ведро и направляясь к большой двери дома.  
\- Я не обязан отвечать на такой провоцирующий вопрос, - Джордан сложил на груди руки, показывая, насколько он недоступен для дальнейших расспросов.  
\- Тогда давай угадаю, - предложила Ева, ковыряясь с ключом.  
\- Давай мы уже зайдем, - предложил в ответ голодный и холодный Джордан.  
\- Нетерпеливый ты какой, - пробормотала Ева. Джордан хотел вставить что-то в ответ, но тут наконец открылась дверь.  
\- Оупен, сесами! - радостно воскликнула Ева.   
Джордан с удовольствием вошел в теплую и темную прихожую, освещенную только маленьким светильником, и благодарно потянулся, только тут осознавая, насколько продрог на улице.   
\- Ну что? По пицце? - крикнула Ева из глубины темноты.   
\- Это я ж тебя угощать должен, - сказал Джордан, стягивая влажную куртку. В коридоре включился свет, и Джордан, охнув, зажмурился.   
\- Упс, - услышал он Еву, - прошу прощения. Сколько пальцев видно?  
\- Что это было? Боитесь, что вампиры нападут? - плохо пошутил Джордан, потирая глаза.  
\- Наверное, - помолчав немного, сказала Ева, - пойдем в дом?  
Джордан пожал плечами и повесил куртку на фикус. Ева сняла куртку с фикуса и понесла ее в ванную, где было теплее.   
“Откуда у меня такое ощущение, что все будет хорошо?” - думала при этом она.

Два часа ночи. Пицца съедена, Рик плавал в безупречно белой ванне, Дона не было дома.   
Ева и Джордан танцевали с швабрами под громкую музыку в ванной комнате, потому что у Евы не было игр на двух людей на своей консоли, да и вообще, игры теперь напоминали им обоим о дуре Пара-Дайс.  
\- Может, еще по пицце? - тяжело дыша, спросила Ева, убирая пряди волос, попавших в рот.  
\- Заметьте - это не я предложил, - ответил лежащий на полу Джордан, - и предложение это из тех, от которых отказаться невозможно.   
\- Мог бы просто “да” сказать, - усмехнулась Ева, - отлично. Подожди секундочку.  
Она вышла, и Джордан остался лежать на полу.  
Где-то в глубине дома зазвонил телефон.  
“Кому это не терпится” - пробормотала Ева.  
Джордан закрыл глаза, только сейчас понимая, что не спал уже часов восемнадцать, как минимум.  
Он закрыл глаза, и шум моря, запах рыбы и чувство одиночества начали проникать в его голову. Он сунул руку в карман и сжал в ладони коробочку, точно тонущий за соломинку. Когда прозвучал звонок в дверь, он начал думать о своей семье.  
Ева пробежала мимо ванной, где Джордан захлебывался соплями.  
“Вы кто?” - услышал он ее недовольный голос, и потом закрыл уши, когда понял, что ему конец.

Мать стояла на пороге - взволнованная и недовольная, с красивым платком на голове и пахнущая этими своими духами, и Джордан был готов скорее броситься в пасть самой смерти, чем уйти с ней домой. Ева стояла неподалеку, Джордан не мог на нее смотреть.  
\- Ты меня очень напугал, - сказала ему мать, схватив его за предплечье когтистой рукой. Джордан выдавил улыбку, думая “а ты-то меня как напугала”. Он чувствовал себя просто ужасно - что-то было в этой маленькой женщине, что превращало его, спасителя галактики, в бессловесную пятилетку.  
\- Прошу прощения за вторжение, - холодно сказала мать Еве. Джордан опустил голову, сжимая ладонь в кулак и безумно мечтая о том, чтобы пришел Аватар и все уничтожил, ну или чтобы помог им с Евой сбежать на Обан. Они бы смотрели на звезды и питались росой - ладно, он согласен, чтобы Айкка тоже остался с ними и заигрывал с Евой. Он согласен на что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться домой.  
\- Пока, - тихо сказала Ева. Джордан кивнул, не в силах повернуться и посмотреть на нее.  
“Извини”, - думал он, и галдеж чаек стоял у него в ушах, - “не забудь кормить Рика. И я когда-нибудь вернусь. Обязательно вернусь к тебе”.  
Мать вытащила его из дома, что-то говоря прямо в ухо, но он ничего уже не хотел слышать. Ему всего семнадцать, его мечты разрушены взрослыми. Он заслонил глаза от яркого желтого света фонаря на улице, глотая холодный воздух, и надеясь, что он умрет всем назло. Дойдя до ворот, он уткнулся взглядом в смутно знакомые сапоги.  
\- Привет, Жан-Клод, - сказал ему полицейский в очочках.  
\- Вы что, круглые сутки работаете? - мрачно спросил Джордан. “Это он навел мать на меня. Сволочь, ненавижу копов”.  
\- Справедливость не спит, - пожал плечами полицейский и слегка покачнулся.   
\- Огромное вам за это спасибо, - кивнула мать.   
“Ненавижу их обоих…”  
Не выдержав, Джордан обернулся на белый дом, казавшийся совершенно пустым. Вспомнив о чем-то, он сунул руку в карман, достал коробочку и, размахнувшись, бросил ее куда-то в кусты. Там, куда он уходит, она ему не понадобится.  
\- Это еще что? - недовольно спросила мать.   
\- Забей, - пробормотал Джордан и пошел дальше, не глядя ни на кого. Мать в кои-то веки промолчала, удивив этим Джордана, и, раскланявшись с полицаем, подошла к нему, снова взяв его за предплечье.  
Джордан шел и думал, в общем, ни о чем. Не о чем тут было думать. Может быть, пришла пора вырасти. Пришла пора прекратить мстить, мечтать, страдать, думать о Еве, оставшейся одной дома.  
Но даже так, уходя взрослеть, он понял, что вернется, просто чтобы понять и оценить все произошедшее взрослым взглядом. Интересно, что он тут увидит…  
\- Стойте! - услышал он возглас и, не удержавшись, обернулся так, что хрустнула шея.  
\- Джордан!! - громко крикнула Ева, которая бежала к нему во всю прыть.  
\- Ева! - закричал Джордан. Где-то далеко, в другой галактике, мать недовольно цокнула языком.  
Он почти думал, что от сентиментальности начал ловить галюны, когда Ева со всем своим шестнадцатилетним весом врезалась в него, едва не повалив его на землю.  
\- Ты куртку забыл, - сказала она гнусавым голосом, разглядывая его лицо мокрыми глазами.  
Потом она поцеловала его. Джордан понял, что от шока ничего не чувствует, только мягкость ее губ. Прежде, чем он смог как-то отреагировать, она уже прервала мимолетный поцелуй, и потянулась, чтобы набросить куртку на его плечи.  
\- Ева… - пробормотал он.  
\- Джордан? Это твоя подруга? - как обычно недовольным голосом спросила мать.  
\- Я его партнер, - сказала Ева, не глядя на нее, глядя только на Джордана.  
\- Пока, - тихо сказал он, - пока…   
\- Пока, - эхом ответила она.  
Он начал надевать куртку, не попадая в рукава.  
\- Пока… - повторил он.  
\- До свидания, - сухо сказала мать и потянула его за собой, - иди сюда… да оторвись ты от девочки уже, надень ты эту куртку нормально!  
\- Я вернусь, - сказал Джордан, уходя, и постоянно оглядываясь.  
\- А я… буду тут, - тихо сказала Ева.

Сидя в такси, Джордан следил взглядом за бликами на реке и думал о всей той рыбе, которую ему не придется ловить.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> they lived happily Eva after


End file.
